Taming the Sea Monster
by Sawny94
Summary: After 4 years apart Jake is anxious to reconnect with his imprint. But she doesn't want to have anything to do with him. How will he handle her stubborn defiance and scorn to restore their friendship? WARNING - this story contains spanking of a minor
1. Chapter 1

The Taming of the Sea Monster –

This is my first fanfiction so keep that in mind when you are reading this.

I have read many Nessie/Jake stories and although I like the fluffy romantic ones the angst is so much funner to write. After reading some bratty Nessie stories the idea of this story came to me. In my tale Jake has taken a lot of crap from his brat and has decided to do something about it.

WARNING - this story contains SPANKING of a minor, if you don't like then don't read.

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Edward's POV

I think that I made a big mistake in the way that I handled Jake imprinting on my only child. Bella, despite her rather violent first reaction, had changed her mind and began to support the close bond that had formed between them. I was not so easily reassured that this was a good thing for my daughter. I still did not trust Jake and knew that things were only going to get worst as his feelings for her would grow. Her love for him, her need for him, her dependence on him were so great that she had just as hard of time separated from him as he had from her.

I made the decision that the best thing would be for them to separate for a little while so that she could learn to depend on herself. The perfect time to do so came after the Volturi left. Within four months we had secured a home in Scotland, a place for Carlise to work and school admission for Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. We also decided to bring Seth along. He and I had become unlikely friends during the Volturi crisis and he would provide a link between the La Push Wolves and us.

My mistake was in thinking that Nessie and Jake would benefit from a separation. Instead the separation has broken my daughter's heart. She became a hardened young woman full of mistrust and insecurity. She has had to grow up with no friend to confide in, no one to play with, to giggle with, to joke with. I took away her best friend, replacing him with a friend for myself. (Don't get me wrong Seth and Ness get along, but he does not provide her with a true friend). I even robbed her of the memory of her friend by allowing her misconstrued perception of him to continue.

To make matters worse, Jake has not fared any better. I took advantage of his loyal nature, and convinced him to sacrifice his happiness and stay behind to care for his pack and his father. I resigned two people to half-lives because of my own jealous stupidity but that is going to change because after four years we are going back.

The excuse to move back fell into our lap when Bella got word that Charlie was diagnosed with colon cancer. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all plan to continue their traveling but Bella, Esme, Nessie, Carlise, and myself will be back at the Cullen property while Seth will return to the Clearwater's old house. We are all excited about seeing Charlie and Sue, and enjoying our favorite American cuisine (both blood and the human food Nessie eats).

While there is a lot to look forward to there are some that I dread about going back to Forks. Despite our efforts we have not been able to change Nessie's attitude about Jake. She has stubbornly refused to even consider having him as a friend and instead states her hatred for him. Knowing all about Jake's imprinting on her as a baby has only led her to accuses us of making her into a "virgin sacrfice" forced to marry the "old" man that loved her mother. Whenever we try to talk to her about him she winds up screaming at us that we are trying to control her. Really these protests about being controlled and professions of loathing are masks to hide her hurt and early rejection.

Ness really is a good girl; she came by her fiery temper and her stubbornness naturally. You know that poem about the girl with the curl? Well that describes my baby. When she is good she is great so sweet, kind, loyal, funny, smart, but when she is bad she is horrid. I will admit a large portion of it is our fault, meaning the whole family. Ness never has learned to control her temper and her tantrums occur whenever she doesn't get what she wants. Ness learned early on that if Bella or I don't give her something she could go to another member of the family. In other words she is spoiled rotten. In the last few weeks puberty has hit. She has been getting more volatile with the hormones. This year she will be ready to start school, as the Cullen's new foster kid, something has to give. Bella and I have tried to give her structure and discipline but the chaos with the others makes it hard. When we move back to Forks her aunts and uncles will be gone,

I keep hoping that when she sees Jake she will change her mind. As painful as it is for me to admit knowing them both so well I know that they would be perfect together. Both are happy and playful, are affectionate and loyal, both love movies, art, and music. Not to mention he will not put up with her shit, which is what she needs.

Jake's POV

I don't even know how to express the joy I am feeling right now. My Nessie is coming back to live in Forks. It has been agony living here the last four years without her. It has felt like a part of me has been missing and I will finally get it back. The obligations I had as my pack's leader and my responsibility to my father held me back from joining the Cullens when they moved abroad (not to mention I wasn't exactly invited). I did feel better having Seth along to keep an eye on her and her family. Seth and Bells have kept me informed on how she is doing and have sent me pictures. Well I'm off to the Cullen's to have dinner; I can feel my body shaking with excitement . . .

What the fuck???? She hates me. I have to admit that over the last four years I have built an ideal image of what an adult Nessie would be. I dreamed that we would begin again where we had left off with a close easy friendship that would lead to falling in love, marriage, and a family. It took me less then ten minutes in Nessie's presence to realize how wrong I have been. My sweet bubbly friend is instead a bad tempered, pouty, spoiled brat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Loch Ness Monste

Nessie's POV

Holy shit I'm in the biggest deepest trouble of my entire life. I am in fact hiding in my room right now in the hope to prolong my short existence and avoid a painful death. OK I am the biggest moron on the planet, any intelligent being would know not to provoke a very large and very strong man by breaking his stuff in a childish vindictive temper tantrum. This is why my parents say that I have to learn how to control my temper, and I hate it when they are right.

You are probably wondering what the fuck that I am talking about. Well I'll explain I need the rest after my mad dash here to my closet to change and hide. We have been back in Forks for two months now and Jake has been making a pest of himself nearly everyday since we arrived. He comes to our house every night wanting to hang out with me. But I don't want to spent time with him, I don't care that when he enters a room my entire being is in-tune with his. So I ignore him until forced to speak and then I just mouth off.

Today, a beautiful August day, Seth and I had decided to go to First Beach to see the rest of the pack (and their imprintees), we were going to swim and maybe cliff dive. Seth and my mother have talked about it forever, and he finally agreed to take me. But guess who showed up uninvited as we stood on the cliff? Jake, that's right. He asked what was going on and my "friend" (otherwise known as Seth) told Jake about jumping off the cliff. (Now I know where his loyalties lie) "You can, but she's not," Jake ordered as he looked at me.

Oh hell no. "Gee Seth I guess my 'dad' won't let me go. But wait a minute; you're not my dad. You have no fucking say over what I can and cannot do," I could feel my cheeks flushing as my temper rose.

Jake's face had skipped red and moved right into purple, it would of made me laugh except for the uncomfortable situation. In a strained voice he said, "Whether you like it or not you're my imprintee and I say you will NEVER jump from those cliffs. It is too dangerous. Even if you are immortal you can still get hurt."

"You think you're going to stop me?" I taunted, "what can you do about it if I do jump?"

He took slow menacing steps toward me and retorted, "Trust me, you aren't going to like it."

I swallowed; everyone watched the show down with bated breath. A voice inside my head began to say, "I hate him. I hate being treated like a child. I am 14 years old. I should be able to make my own decisions. I mean everyone else was jumping so why can't I? God I hate him. Fuck him, just do it. It will be so much fun. Jake is just trying to ruin it, trying to control you. Do it. Do it!!!"

"Well we will just have to see won't we?" I taunted as I ran for the cliff and jumped off.

I could hear the shouts from above as I went over. The rush was amazing, the sensation of free falling through the air. SPLASH I hit the cool water and began to stretch my arms up and kick towards the surface. My head broke through and I took in deep breaths as I headed towards the beach. But in front of me was a large russet wolf, Jake. He phased back in the water, and his anger radiated off of him. Shit the asshole must of jumped right after me. Boy did he look furious. "Come on Renesmee lets go talk to your father."

"You are going to tattle on me to my father? That's the big awful consequence. Wow you really are pathetic. Well tell Daddy that I said hi and that I will be home at 8," I started paddling back to the beach, swimming around him.

He took off after me, but luckily I inherited my father's speed so he fell behind. As I walked up the beach Jake continued pursuing me, and emerged out of the water not realizing that he had forgotten to strip before phasing and ruined his clothes. He was naked, and I have to say that although I hate him he is a gorgeous man. I began to laugh as he discovered his nakedness and backed into the water searching for something to cover himself.

"I'm planning on asking for your father's permission to deal with your behavior myself," he explained.

This stopped me short because this could be bad. "How do you plan on dealing with me?"

"I'm going to spank you," he announced.

My heart dropped into my stomach at his words. Only one person ever spanked me and that was Daddy. I am not saying that my father went easy on me, but he never spanked me with the intensity and longevity that he paid to my mother's discipline. Daddy never used a belt or hairbrush on me, the swats never numbered more then twenty, and he had only ever given me a bare bottomed spanking once when I had played with matches at the age of 5. But Jake is huge and just as strong as my vampire father and I doubt that he will feel any obligation to temper my punishment. It will hurt even worse I know it. It will also be humiliating.

"B but but you can't, you can't do that," I stammered, "I'm to old to spank." (Although I had only had 4 birthdays I was physically 14 years old)

"When you act like a child you will be treated like a child. And a disobedient little girl has her ass spanked. Now bring me that towel over there so we can go," he ordered me.

That was it, "No!! I. Am. Not. A. Child," I screamed.

I saw red after that. How could he claim to care about me, let me leave for four years, and then think that he had any right to tell me what to do? I ran up the beach toward the parking lot. I saw Jake's motorcycle sitting there and walked towards it. Suddenly it represented all of my anger, frustration, and resentment with Jake. Therefore I took my anger out on his bike. I kicked, I ripped, and I used a rock to smash. When I stopped the bike was on the ground, little pieces strewed all over, and full of dents, dings, scratches, it was ruined. I stood looking over my work breathing heavily after my exertion and the red cloud disappeared. Oh shit what had I done? My mother had told me the story about this bike. How she had paid Jake for repairing her bike and teaching her to ride it. Instantly the remorse kicked in. I should not have done that; it was definitely childish. Suddenly my words began to sink in. Childish, if I was acting childish in defying Jake then I had become infantile when I ruined the bike. He would not just want to spank me, he would whip me, flog me, flay me, hell even murder me. I had to leave and get back to the house, and change out of my swimsuit and hide, before Jake found me.

So here I am hiding in my closet waiting. Waiting for my impending doom. Even if Daddy denied Jake his request, he would feel the need to punish me himself. Either way my ass is grass, literally.

Wait, I hear voices, three voices, two male and one female, coming into the house. One is my dad's, one my mom's, and one is Jake's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Man of Action

Jake's POV

The situation with Nessie has become intolerable. It was bad enough when she would ignore me, worse when she would fire her acerbic words to cut me, but open defiance, foolish and dangerous stunts that risked her safety, temper tantrums, and ruining property were the last straw. I am done listening to Bella and waiting for her attitude towards me to turn around. That girl is going to learn not to cross me.

I did not think that I could be any angrier at Ness then when she jumped off the cliff, but then I saw what she had done to my bike. I had phased when I jumped in after her because of my fear for her safety and my frustration at her defiance. This time it was fury and disappointment that made me phase. My pack had rushed down to the beach, some jumping to reach, and some walking down. "Jake what are you going to do?" Seth asked as he phased.

"I am thinking about medieval tortures such as the rack," I half heartily joked.

I cannot believe what Nessie has turned into, that she could be such a vindictive bitch. How can I love someone so much and not know them? How can I love someone that would treat me like this? But I do love her. I HAVE to be with her, I have no chose. And she really hates me. I swallowed the cold lump in the back of my throat at the thought.

"Little Ness did this. Shit man we will help you to fix it," Embry added when he was in wolf form.

"Yea we'll take it to the shop, let me get the truck," said Quil as he ran off to where he parked our garage truck.

"Jake, I know that you have been hoping that Ness will just come around on her own but I don't think that she is going to let that happen. You are going to have to do something," Sam said.

Seth's nervous voice next sounded in my head. "Jake you have every reason to be angry at Ness. I mean what she did to your bike is unacceptable, but there is a reason why she has stubbornly decided to dislike you. You won't get through to her until you acknowledge her pain and help her to work past it."

I phased back, and the others phased as well. Someone handed me a pair of shorts. As I slipped the shorts on Quil arrived with the truck. "Guys lets take the bike to my garage. Thanks for offering to help but I think that Nessie will fix it. I have to go talk with Bella and Edward so I'll see you later guys."

I turned to Seth wanting to talk to him in private. "Thanks for trying to protect your friend Seth, even though it's from me. It means a lot, but I will never do anything to harm her. And thanks for the information about her behavior, maybe while working with her one on one I can get to the bottom of it."

"Jake when Ness trusts someone and cares about them then she is the most loyal and passionate friend. But she doesn't trust easily, she puts up walls, walls of sarcasm and false confidence. She has a mind of her own and does not like to be ordered around (although she will accept it from her parents), and pretty much the whole family spoiled her so she is use to getting her way. We have often joked that Ness needs a strong man, one that she can trust and respect, so she won't bulldoze him over. Let her know that you cannot be manipulated and controlled, that you mean business, that you will follow through on your promises."

He added as he walked back towards the truck, "And she doesn't hate you. She is having a harder time convincing herself these days. And she talks about you all the time."

My heart leapt at his words. This had to work. I had to get through her stubborn pride and claim Ness as my friend, my imprint.

Quil drove me to my house and helped me get the bike put away in the garage. I ran into the house to grab a pair of my shorts, a tee shirt, and grabbing some shoes. It was time for me to talk with Edward and Bella.

I eventually found them at Charlie's house visiting with he and Sue. "Hi Charlie, Sue. Bella, Edward can I have a word with you," I asked.

They followed me into Charlie's kitchen where we sat at the kitchen table. I recapped the day's events. Edward growled at the news of his daughter's misbehaviors and Bella gasped, saddened, when she heard about the bike. "Oh Jake, I am so sorry," she rushed, "we will deal with her. This is long overdue . . ."

"Yes, but since the offense was against me I want to see to it myself. Plus it has been two months, she barely acknowledges me. I have to be able to get through to her to build any type of relationship. It will never get any better the way that we are handling it," I argued.

Edward and I had talked about this so although Bella shook her head Edward's began to nod. He said, "Jake is right. She is too stubborn for her own good. She has been allowed to treat him disrespectfully and will continue to do so until stopped. She needs to learn to control her temper and to stop resorting to tantrums when she does not get her way. Maybe this will work."

Bella sighed, "Alright," she trembled slightly when she asked, "what exactly do you plan to do to her?"

"She has to fix my bike, with my supervision of course. Each weeknight I will expect her at my house at 5:30 ready to work, and at 9:00 on the weekends. She will write a letter of apology to you two and one to me for her misbehavior," I paused for the next one, not sure if they would agree, "and she gets a spanking every day until the bike is repaired."

Bella continued to tremble, "and you will be the one spanking her?" she asked.

At my nod Edward said, "Just be mindful of your strength. We had better go find her, she is probably at home hiding in her closet."

As we pull up to the Cullen house Edward tells Bella that he wants to talk to me in private. "Jake I am glad that you are willing to take the responsibility of Ness's punishment, it shows me that you are man enough for her. I feel confident that she would be safe and happy with you. Now that said I want to give you a little advise . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I Did the Crime I Can Do the Time

Nessie's POV

I swear I think that I am going to throw up, my stomach is in knots, and my palms are sweating. What are they saying down there? When are they going to storm up here and snatch me down for my much-deserved chastisement? I know that what I did was wrong, and that I deserve to be punished. I hate that I have disappointed my parents, I even hate that I had hurt Jake with my actions. The suspense of what my fate will be is killing me. A part of me wants them to find me and get this over with so that I feel it is better that they are waiting, give them time to cool down before . . .

Wait. . . I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. OK Ness just breath, it will all be over with soon. I figure I may as well stay seated and let him find me. I probably won't be sitting comfortably very soon, especially if Daddy lets Jake do it. Suddenly the door to my room opens and I can hear my father's voice, "Renesmee Cullen I want you out here now."

I don't know why I bother hiding in the closet anyway. Both Mom and Dad know that this is where to find me.

Taking a breath I stand up and open the closet door, stepping out to face my father. His expression a mixture of anger, frustration, and the worst was disappointment. I have always hated it when he and mom have been disappointed in me. My eyes shot down to the floor as the threatening tears began to sting. "I am sorry Daddy," I mutter.

"For which part," Dad asks, "breaking rules, being disrespectful, talking back, throwing a temper tantrum, destroying property, or is it the swearing that you are sorry for?"

He continues, "I am sure you realize how disappointed your mother and I are in your behavior today. That said we have agreed that Jake should be responsible for your punishment. He is waiting for you downstairs."

My head shoots up at his words. "Daddy, please I'm so sorry," I sent my thoughts to him, "Daddy don't make me go down there. I promise I will be good, I will never act . . ."

"You have promised us that over and over and over again, and you don't keep your promise. Not only do you deserve this punishment, you need it, and you will get it."

I have one bullet left in my arsenal, here it goes, "Then punish me yourself," I said out loud, "Don't let Jake spank me. Why are you going to let him do this to me?"

"Several reasons: one is that this behavior has to stop and nothing else has worked, maybe this will get through to you. Second is that the offense was against him: you defied his rule, sassed him, and you broke his bike in a childish temper tantrum. Third is that you need to realize and accept the fact that Jake imprinted on you, he loves you, more then anything else in this world and he will be a part of your life forever. He can't live without you. You need to treat him with respect and give him a chance. And for those reasons he will be punishing you."

I bristle at his words, 'How can you say that? He lived without me for four years."

"If you can call it living Ness. It is time to stop procrastinating. You need to go downstairs. Jake is waiting for you."

My heart begins to pound. I nod but my legs will not move, in fact I can't even feel my legs. The tears that have been threatening since arriving home finally begin to spill over. "I . . . j just ha have to . . .c collect myself," I explain so that Daddy will not see this as further disobedience as I rub the tears from my face.

His hands begin to rub my shoulders and says, ""Princess, Jake loves you, he would never do anything to harm you. It will be OK."

"Yah but it will hurt and be really embarrassing."

"That is kind of the point Renesmee, it is not suppose to be pleasant," he explains.

I nod my head as I start out the door, and down the stairs. My eyes seek out Jake. He is pacing in front of the fireplace, all-alone in the room. I have to read his expression to gauge how angry he still is, but unfortunately I can't read his face right now. However, when his eyes meet mine I can read his anger and determination as well as disappointment in their inky black depths. Well I had behaved horribly I don't blame him for being disappointed in me, although why in the hell I care that he is disappointed is beyond me. I have accepted the fact that I need to be punished, but maybe if I apologize with tears in my eyes and a cute pout he will go easier on me. It's worth a try.

"Jake I am sorry about how I acted today," I let the tears well in my eyes and look up at him as I continue, "I will never do that again."

Unmoved he stoically replies, "I'm sure that you are, and you will definitely be sorry later. But I am punishing you to ensure that you that it never happens again. I will have her back by 8:00 Edward."

"Shit." Oops did I think that out loud? Dad turns his glare on me, "Sorry," I thought.

Dad just waves goodbye to Jake, and I feel a hand snake around my upper arm pulling me over to and out the door towards Jake's blue Rabbit. Without a word I find myself dumped into the seat while Jake starts the car and speeds off down the driveway. The whole ride is in silence as Jake stonily watches the road. I cannot even look at him and instead keep my eyes on my feet and nervously fold my fingers, my mind whirling. So many questions fill my head. What was in store for me tonight? Would he put me over his knee or would I have to lean over some piece of furniture? Would he use his hand? or some other implement? Would I get to keep my pants up? Would he spank me without my panties on? My face is growing red at the thought at how embarrassing that would be.

Suddenly we are at Jake's house located at the edge of La Push. Oh god I don't think that I can do this. I unbuckle my seatbelt as Jake walks around the car. Again he pulls my upper arm and drags me to his large garage before another thought can enter my head. Well at least it is in an isolated location so no one can hear what is happening to me, thank god!

Once threw the door Jake lets go and I remain rooted in my spot as he walks to his desk inside an office. Seated upon the desk Jake looks over and motions me to him. My hand instantly covers my butt and I frantically shake my head no.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen come here NOW," although his voice is still calm and low, the tone implies that he will not be tolerant much longer. I shuffle my feet as I make my way to him with my hand still protecting my bottom.

I stop at the doorway to his office, about two feet away from him. "I just want to talk with you right now," he explains and pats the space next to him, "come here."

I scoot closer and sat down next to Jake looking down. I hand under my chin brings my eyes up to meet his. "Why have I brought you here Renesmee?"

I reply, "For my punishment."

"Why are you being punished?"

Taking a deep breath I reply in a whisper, "I disobeyed you, I put myself at risk, I was disrespectful, and I wrecked your bike."

He nods his head and says, "For wrecking my bike you will come here each night and on weekends to work with me to repair it. For being disrespectful and endangering yourself you will write a letter to your parents and one to me apologizing. For disobeying me you will be put over my knee and spanked. But you forgot two other things you did that deserve punishment."

I answer my voice weak and shaking with suppressed tears, "I lost control of my temper and acted like a child."

"And," he prompts.

I have no idea what he wants me to say. He seems to understand my confusion because he says, "You ran away from me. For the last two you will get a spanking every night until the bike is fixed to my satisfaction. So tonight you will receive two spankings. Lets get this over with, stand up and lay over my lap."

Just run away Renesmee!!!! He wants to keep punishing me until the bike is done, he must really hate me. And two spankings in one night! I can't, I can't let him do that. But I did behave horribly and really brought this on myself. I stand up next to him and Jake pulls me across his thighs. The threatening tears stung my eyes at the humiliation of the position I am in and in dread of the pain I would be feeling soon, but I am determined not to cry in front of Jake, I don't want him to know he can make me cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Crime and Punishment – Day 1

Jake's POV

I have never felt so conflicted in my life. On the one hand I am mad enough at her for her misbehavior to relish the thought of 'tanning her hide.' On the other hand I hate to see Nessie hurting or crying. This was definitely going to hurt and she will eventually begin to cry because of pain at my hand. I now understand why my dad would always say "this hurts me more then it hurts you" when he would lick me. It really is no better on this side of the punishment. But it does not matter, because she needs to learn several very valuable lessons.

Placing my left hand on the small of her back I raise my right hand and can feel her little body stiffen in readiness. The conflict still warring inside I steel myself knowing that I have to do this for her, she needs it. My hand descends in the first moderately hard SMACK, my large hand covering most of her small backside. I heard Ness gasp and my hand cracks down on her bottom again and again and again rapidly. Remembering Edward's advice I started moderately and have been slowly increasing the strength behind each spank of my hand. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Ness's body stiffens every time my hand descends and her grip on my leg tightens. Due to her distress the contact of her hand on me sends her thoughts out. SMACK "Ow, ouch," SMACK "God this hurts," SMACK "Do not cry, just don't cry," SMACK "Owwwwwh," SMACK "Don't cry."

I will have to remember to do something with her hands for tomorrow.

Her brave front is gone by the thirteenth spank SMACK, a cry escapes her lips and her body, no longer stiff, begins to squirm and wiggle on my lap as my hand continues to crack on her increasingly warm ass. SMACK "Ahhh," SMACK "Ooooh," SMACK "Ouch"

SMACK SMACK, "Jake please stop, St – op." SMACK SMACK.

"I'll be good," SMACK, "Please," she cries.

She has now had twenty-one swats, more then she has ever been given before. Her body is still wiggling in vain to escape the smacks but my hand continues to descend in increasing strength contacting with her now hot bottom. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

I lecture, "You will," SMACK "NEVER," SMACK, SMACK "Jump from," SMACK "The cliffs," SMACK "Again," SMACK "You understand me?"

"Yes, I promise," she sobbed, "I'll listen to you please just stop."

By thirty smacks her body had stopped wiggling, her sobs had become a continuous wail punctuated by screams when my hand struck.

I shift her body forward and aim where her butt and thighs meet and continue, SMACK "You will obey," SMACK "The rules," SMACK "My rules," SMACK "For you safety," SMACK, SMACK "Even," SMACK "If,' SMACK "You," SMACK "Don't," SMACK "Like," SMACK "Them," SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. I am finished.

"I'll . . . be goo good!!! I'm s so sorry . . . Please, please . . . pl pl please . . . stop please . . sorry Jake," she says while sobs wrack her body.

I place my left hand in her long silky hair and rub small soothing circles on her back and croon, "Shhhhhh. It all over. We're done for tonight baby. Shhhhhh. Its all right."

I want to pull her up into my arms and hold her. I want to wipe the tears from her beautiful face. I know that she will not accept that from me right now. Instead, again remembering the advice that Edward gave me, I tried to give her comfort as I let her cry still lying across my knees. Her body relaxes into my caress and her cries subside. Suddenly she stiffens as she realizes who is consoling her. Edward told me to let her say how she feels, but make sure that she stays respectful. "Give her five more swats if she is disrespectful," he advised.

She leaps off of me and backs away. "Don't touch me," her beautiful eyes, still wet from her tears, glaring at me, "I hate you."

Oh, that statement hurt, my whole body aches with the pain of her hatred. "I know, but I love you Ness. I will always love you. It is time to move on to the next part of your punishment."

"WHAT!!!!!! No, no, no. Jake please . . . I can't . . .please don't spank me again . . . please," she shouts.

"I'm not going to spank you again tonight. It is time for you to write your letters of apologies. Sit here at the desk, this is a soft padded chair," I patiently explain.

I gathered some blank papers and a pen for her to use and moved out of the way as she sat down. "I am going to make us something for dinner while you work on this. Come inside when you are done," and I left for the house.

Nessie's POV

It was as bad as I thought it would be. The padding on the chair is not enough to make sitting easy for me tonight. The one thing that felt good was when Jake rubbed my back to calm me. How is it possible to hate a man yet feel comfort at his touch, to only feel alive when he is near?

When Jake left I got off the chair and went to into the bathroom off his office. I splashed some water onto my face and dried off. My ass is on fire and feels as though it is swollen and bruised. I was curious about the damage done with my chastisement and pulled down my pants to look. Well, there is one benefit to being a half vampire, I heal fast. I was sure that their would be bruising but the skin was smooth, although magenta in color.

I went back out to work on the letters. I think that I will stand while I write. Owie, my ass really hurts, somehow I knew that Jake would be very through about punishing me. And I have to do this again and again for heaven knows how long. I was in for a number of very uncomfortable days and nights. Well, this punishment is getting the point across, I will not cross Jake ever again, and I will certainly NEVER underestimate him again. OK back to the letters.

A half an hour later, with letters in hand, I head into Jake's house. He is in the kitchen working at the stove. It actually smells good. Eggs I think. Yum I am kind of hungry. Jake turns around when he hears the door shut. "You have the letters done?" he asks.

"Right here," I hand them to him.

He looks at the one to my parents and nods his head, "looks good," then moves on to the letter to him.

"Thank you. Your apology is accepted. Are you hungry? I made scrambled eggs with cheese and meat. I didn't know if you still like them. It was the first human food that you would eat," he smiles.

My heart warms a little to think that he remembers about me, the girl he abandoned. "Yes I'm hungry and yes I still like eggs," I said as he hands me a plate and leads me to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Lets see what I have to drink. Have you changed your mind about milk yet?" he asks.

My face pulls in disgust. Jake laughs, "I'll take that as a no. How about lemonade?"

"Yes, please."

The eggs are delicious and I practically inhale them. I guess I'm hungrier then I thought. Jake sits down beside me and silently eats his eggs. "I'm sorry it isn't a more fancy meal," he says as he brings me more of the eggs, "but it was what I have."

"Its great. Thank you," and I mean it.

"Your welcome. But I will have to go to the store tomorrow if I am going to feed you every night."

I do not want to be a burden on anyone. , especially on him. "Why would you do that? I can just eat at home."

He explains, "I won't be able to get you home till 9:00 at night, that's to late to wait to eat. And eating before . . . well it might make you uncomfortable. So each night I will make you dinner and we will eat."

"You don't have to cook. I can do it. I am very good you know. Esme taught me."

"How about we switch every other night? What kinds of things would you like to eat?"

We continue to eat and hash out details about the days to come. First thing when I arrive is punishment (best to get it over with), then work for two hours, then one of us will cook, eat by 8:30 (at latest), and bring me home. Soon it is time to leave.

Jake walks me into the cottage and mom and dad are waiting in the living room watching TV. I really do not want to talk to my parents right now. And I certainly do not want to listen as the adults talk about me. I keep walking towards the stairs and begin up to my room. Jake calls out, "Night Ness. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tonight on top of the dread I feel about another session with Jake's hand on my backside, I actually feel some excitement about spending time with him. Crazy uh?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Meditations

**Hey. Here is another chapter, I am uploading this chapter and the next one tonight. Thank you to all of you who put me in their favorites, wrote reviews, and put the story on alert. Please continue to review, let me know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. **

**This chapter is short but it tells you a little about the progress of their relationship and where Jake's head is.**

**I do not own these characters.  
**

Jake's POV

I do not know why I was so worried about loving Ness but not really liking her. Four days into her punishment and I could see that not only did she and I have many things in common, but that she is sweet to every person she meets, that when she smiles and laughs I can't help but smile too, that I admire her spunk and appreciate her wit, and that she loves with her whole heart (once she lets someone in). The problem is that Ness still has not let me in (but it feels like everyone else has a place). And most of what I have seen has been through seeing her relationships with others. I find myself in the awkward position of feeling jealous of everyone (my pack, the imprintees, Edward and Bella, the rest of the leeches, and even my father)!!!!!

I could smash in Seth's face when he teases her and her beautiful eyes light up as she fires back. I found myself shaking with anger when she greeted Emmett when he and Rose visited (she launched herself into his arms, squeezing him tight and giggled). I hate it that she goes to Belle to talk about books instead of me, when she cooks with Esme, and attends lessons with Carlisle. It is so unfair that she crawls into Edwards lap after I drop her off, but she leaps away from my arms with hatred burning in her eyes. But these people are her family. She has seen them every day of her life; she trusts them with all of her heart. So what hurts the most is seeing the connections that she has made with the pack and my father in the last few months. I have watched her brushing Claire's hair and playing with her, crouching down to give Billy a hug or watching sports with him and Charlie, helping Emily to feed the guys, and even listening to Leah vent her frustrations (and she isn't even rude about it.

How can I not love this remarkable person? She is the most amazing person that I have ever met. Every time that I phase the pack gets into my head and hears my thoughts about Nessie. Needless to say I have been called a pussy, a wimp, a girl, and even a whipped puppy. Regardless of how I feel I can't get the words out to one the one person that matters the most. I wish that I could tell Nessie how I feel, but I have never had the charm and finesse of guys like Edward. I would go to him but I think that considering it is his daughter and the history that we have, that would be a bad idea. Instead I clumsily tell her I love her by being with her every night, telling her about myself and learning about her, and trying to treat her with respect while we work together. The only time that she is truly open to me is after I have spanked her. Over the last six days we have shared moments of laughter and friendship but I can still see her struggling to deny out compatibility, to deny me. It does not feel like she is softening towards me at all. And yet I know that if she would let down her guard, that our relationship could be as strong (and platonic) as Quil and Claire's is.

Although there has been some progress it has been very slow. At first Ness would work with me in almost complete silence. It was obvious that she was testing me for control of the situation. If I talked to her then I knew that she would feel that she had beaten me, so I remained silent. The amazing thing is that while the awkward silences between many people are strained and unpleasant, that has yet to happen between us. Instead being with Nessie always feels natural and comfortable, even in total silence. After three days of no talking, Nessie spoke to me. I began to ask her questions to get to know her better. She did willingly answer questions about herself and has started asking me questions too. This has given me a chance to get to know her a little better.

I wondered what kind of a worker she would be, presuming that she would be angry and sullen making working closely that much harder. However, I quickly found how wrong I was. She and I have worked very well together. While she does not have a natural talent for mechanics she is determined and catches on fairly quick. She concentrates so hard on any task I give her and works slowly and carefully, occasionally in deep concentrate, her tongue will stick out a little bit (I can't help but smile when I see that). The best is the look pride and joy on her face when she does finish a task successfully. She has actually exchanged an excited grin with me a couple times now, and once reached out and touched my arm too.

We have fallen on a very strange routine in which I arrive to find her waiting in the shop. Rather then making her wait I spank her before we get to work. It has not gotten any easier to administer her punishment. Every time she cries it tears my heart to know that I am causing her that pain. I no longer feel anger at her behavior so I no longer feel that quick surge of righteous indignation that fueled her first spanking. When she lies sobbing over my knee I still rub her back and try to sooth her pain and hurt. I can feel her acceptance of my comfort, her soft compliance with my place in her life, for a little while at least. I cherish this time because her acceptance never lasts and much to quickly she jumps away from me, tearing my heart out as she tells me again that she hates me.

The bike is almost finished and soon any pretense to spend time with me will be gone. I am torn between wanting to make up extra tasks to keep her around and just letting her go. I can't do that to her though, she may have deserved her current punishment, but she does not deserve fruitless work and added pain. In the end I am not sure that this grand plan of mine is really going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Crime and Punishment - part 2

**Again please review. Tell me what you think, good and bad.**

**Warning - this story contains spanking of a minor  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

Nessie's POV

Day 9 in my punishment, otherwise known as Thursday. Jake thinks that within another week that the bike should be done, thank God!!! (Although I don't think my ass will ever be the same) True to his word Jake has spanked me every day before we begin to work on the bike. Despite my resolve to not let him see me cry I swear that everyday it takes less swats to reduce me into a blubbering and teary mess over his knees. I am not sure if Jake has a prescribed number of smacks that he plans to deliver each day, or if he decides to stop when I give up, but it seems that everyday he spanks every ounce of resistance out of my body, leaving me soft and plaint.

I hate to admit it but Jake is a good teacher and really easy to work with. Rosalie always yells and her instructions only make sense to motor-heads such as herself. In fact as I lay awake that first night thinking about having to work with Jake that is what I expected the experience to be like, and I planned on hating it (despite my involuntary and insane excitement to spend time with him). Instead I am finding that I actually like working with the big jerk. Jake is always funny, in a good mood, and patiently explains everything that he is doing. He is amazing with his hands and yet he never makes me feel like a dumb ass. He even seems genuinely excited when I accomplish anything even if it clumsily takes me twice as long as him. (It is so fucking disgusting how much I don't hate working with him)

The first few days, beyond crying, pleading, and then consoling during my punishment, we did not say much to each other. I had resolved to not say anything to him, if I spoke then it would mean I gave in and I refused to do that. I was NOT going to be the first one to talk. For three days we worked in almost complete silent, the only talking would be instructions. I think that Jake realized my game because he never pushed it. Finally on the third day I gave in, not being able to stand the silence anymore I began to talk to him. Don't get me wrong; there are no deep meaningful conversations here. Mostly he asks me questions about myself and I answer them. Shit does Jake ask a lot of questions. At first it was inane stuff like 'what's your favorite color?" (Purple – Jake's is green) 'who is your favorite Muppet?' (Animal – his is also Animal) 'what's your favorite candy bar?' (Snickers - Butterfingers) Now it has moved into 'what do you think you want to study in college?' (Literature, art, or history – Jake studied business and engineering) and 'what is your favorite movie?' (Can't really answer that there is too many – "Planes, Trains, and Automobiles") I have taken to asking him questions back, and what is surprising is the number of things that we have in common. We both love to read (something he said I taught him to love), we both like sports (watching as well as playing), we both love movies. He likes art and music as much as I do and loves to spend time with friends and family. WHATEVER Jake. I mean this all seems to be all too perfect to me.

Last Friday Mom and Dad decided that spending three hours a day with Jake was not enough, they invited him over for a movie night. Mom made popcorn for Jake and myself and she and dad cuddled on the couch. This left the other couch for Jake and me to share. Dad thought it would be fun to watch everyone's favorite movie from when they were a kid. So first we watched mine, which is "Sixteen Candles," and then mom's favorite "The Princess Bride." When told that these were the selections for the night Jake said, "Ohhhhhh Sexy Girlfriend." (Tomorrow we will watch Dad and Jake's favorites).

The next thing I know we were swapping movie quotes at rapid fire and laughing. This was when I discovered that Jake is a huge movie buff and a self-proclaimed movie quoter. I thought that I was the only one that remembered movie lines like that. Another thing to like about him, God dammit.

The hardest part of this whole thing is not the spankings themselves, although they are painful and extremely unpleasant. No, the hardest part is when Jake comforts me after the punishment. My traitorous body relaxes as he rubs my back telling me that it is all over. Each day it takes longer for my brain to remember my hatred and to jump away from him. I actually feel comforted, I feel cared for, and I feel his love. Ha!!! His fucking _love_, you have to be kidding me. I KNOW the truth; he is not going to trick me into trusting him again. And for four days I have tried to push Jake into giving me a harsher punishment. However, nothing so far has worked. Being late only meant staying till 9:30, swearing only got me laughed at, I tell him I hate him on a daily basis and nothing. I do not want Jake to think that I am just going to lie down, be a good girl, and let him back into my life. I have to do something, something naughty and defiant to make it clear that he doesn't have my trust yet. I have a plan.

Later that night . . .

DAMM DAMM DAMM!!!!! Ok the plan worked, I definitely received a harsher punishment. In the end all I showed was that I have stubbornly clung to my mistaken notion of hatred for Jake. I cannot hate Jake. Stupid stupid stupid!!!!

Here is what happened. Jake told me when we started working on the bike that I am only to use the power tools when he is with me for my safety. I began to wonder if disobeying this rule would get me a harsher spanking, so before Jake arrived I picked up the blow-torch he had taught me to use the day before. My heart was pounding as I turned the flame on and lowered my safety mask. I brought it to the cool metal and began to work. The door to the garage opened and I looked over to see Jake's entrance. His face, lit up with a smile for me suddenly froze as he saw what I was doing. I moved the torch away from the bike as he rushed towards me. He reached me as I turned the flame off and his hand snaked out to grab the torch and slammed it onto the nearest table. My earlier resolve disappeared as 6'7 of enraged alpha male closed the distance between us. He became increasingly more menacing the closer he got. I closed my eyes, his face within inches of mine. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!!??!! Open your Goddamn eyes and look at me!!!!" my eyes reluctantly opened to see his angry visage, "That was an incredibly stupid thing to do! I TOLD you not to use these dangerous tools without me here!! Don't you know you could of hurt yourself?? I don't know why I even try; you never listen to me anyway!!!! Get your skinny ass into that corner and stay there till I call you over," he roared at me.

Despite my sudden fear over how this latest round of defiance would be dealt with, I smiled as I scurried over to the corner that Jake pointed out. All I knew was that he was going to make me pay for my latest mistake and that was going to quickly kill any kind thoughts that I had for Jacob Black. However there was nothing quick about it. The minutes passed as I waited for him to call me over. What was he doing? I defied him, why wasn't he beating the shit out of my ass right now? I sneaked a look over my shoulder and saw Jake pacing, deep in thought. He suddenly turned, facing me; his gaze was focusing elsewhere so I continued to stare. His eyes were stark, with a mingled look of despair and disappointment. His hands flexed and a muscle in his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth with frustration. What was he thinking about? Didn't his pride dictate a swift and harsh punishment to the upstart that defied him? It wasn't like he actually cared about me. Right?

Suddenly his head came up, his eyes focused, and I quickly turned back to face the corner. I heard the door to the garage open and close behind me. Jake must of left the garage. What was he doing now? Several minutes passed and the door opened again. I heard Jake walk to his desk and his voice summoned me over.

In the anticipation of strengthening my hatred for him, I forgot about the actual punishment. My stomach began to clench as I walked towards Jake, sitting next to him on the desk was a dark hairbrush. Cold dread filled me, a spanking from Jake's hand was bad enough, I didn't think that I could handle a spanking with a hairbrush. My brilliant plan was beginning to look like a major case of temporary insanity.

Standing in front of him, I thought that maybe if I apologized and admitted the error of judgment Jake would just give me my regular punishment. "Jacob, it was stupid of me to . . ." I started, but was quickly interrupted.

His body shook and his voice was soft with an edge of steel revealing his continued outrage at my behavior. "Renesmee I made the rule about power tools to keep you safe. You are not indestructible you know. And one of the most dangerous elements for you is fire. I don't know what I would do if anything haPPENed to you," his voice cracked with emotion, "I saw . . . I saw all of the possible accidents when I walked through the door," his trembling worsened when he said, "I saw you burned in a hospital bed, I saw you dead."

The fear that had built in my heart became second to the remorse and guilt that had begun to rise. Did he mean what he was saying? I didn't think about how my behavior would make him feel beyond anger at my defiance. Tears of shame and regret were beginning to stream down my face.

Jake continued while my guilt ate at me, "I know you used the torch hoping that I would find out. I suppose you are trying to prove that I can't control you? Is that right?"

It seemed better to say that this was my motive then the real one. I couldn't tell him that I was growing fearful of my feelings for him. So I lied, "yes," I sobbed.

"Renesmee, I am not trying to control you. I wouldn't want to even if I could. Is that why you think that I am punishing you?" he asked.

"Well yeah. You tell me what to do all the time. And you keep telling me that I have to respect you."

He shook his head and said, "I am doing this because I love you. Because I need you to be safe, you're my imprint and I couldn't take it if I lost you."

"What about the bike?" I asked, praying for any evidence to prove that he does hate me, "you have spanked me every night for the last week and a half because I ruined your bike. That has nothing to do with my safety or love for anything more then your bike. You are spanking me for revenge, for the bike, and because I don't like you. Admit it!"

"I have spanked you for the last eight days because you acted like a child by throwing a temper tantrum that ruined property. Renesmee adults are arrested for that. You are also being spanked for putting yourself in danger when you jumped off the cliff and when you used a blowtorch without me. If I have to give you a sore ass to keep you safe then I will do that. There is only one other offense that I would spank you for and that is lying," he calmly explained, "revenge and control have nothing to do with it. My motivation has always been to fight for you, I know that you don't believe me but I love you so much and could think of no other way of getting you to give me a chance."

Ok well what do you say to that? 'I don't believe you,' would only make him lecture me longer. As much as I wanted to avoid a spanking (although I knew that would never happen) Jake's lectures and the guilt I feel are worse. There was nothing I could say. I could hear Jake stand up and move towards me as I tried to wipe my eyes. Suddenly, I felt two warm and rough hands gently cup my face bringing my chin up. Jake brushed his thumbs across my cheeks. "I love you to much to just allow you to put yourself in danger like this. I hope that spanking you will make you think twice before you pull these stupid stunts," he sighed, sitting back down, and continued, "Come here," pointing to his side.

My eyes had gone to the hairbrush next to him on the desk. He had not said anything about spanking me with a hairbrush. Was he going to use it? His voice cut into my meditations, "Renesmee you have already lost your pants for tonight's' spankings, if you make me get you then you will also lose your underwear too," he informed me.

I was going to pay for my mistake tonight; hairbrush, spankings (as in more then one), losing pants, threats of a bare ass spanking. But instead of feeling hatred for Jake, I felt guilt, and I knew that after spanking me that my mistake would be forgiven and forgotten forever. I swallowed and made my way over to Jake's side. "Unbutton your pants, and get over my knee," he ordered.

I unbuttoned my shorts and climbed up. He pulled me into place and I felt his hands hook my pants and pull them down to mid-thigh. Jake handed me the black hairbrush. It was smooth and felt heavy in my hand; I braced myself for the first smack of Jake's hand. SMACK, it never failed the first smack always takes me by surprise, taking my breath away with its harsh sting. I never realized the protection that a pair of shorts gives during a spanking. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Jake's hand came down in rapid fire covering every inch of my ass. Jake was as methodical about spanking as he is with everything else. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK the swats landed in the same spot several times creating a fiery pain in its wake before moving on to another area.

Normally I try to contain my cries and tears, not wanting to give Jake the satisfaction of knowing that he can make me cry. Tonight I was not able to control the sobs and screams that issued from my lips. But tonight there was no resistance left and I surrendered to Jake's will. I suddenly realized that Jake's hand had stilled. He was rubbing his hand on the small of my back. Was he done?

"That was your first spanking baby, hand me the hairbrush for your second," his hand appeared before my face.

Horror griped my heart as I handed Jake the hairbrush. My actions had been stupid. A blowtorch was dangerous and to use it alone after only one lesson was the height of idiocy. I didn't even do it for a logical reason, to strengthen a misguided resolve that only proved what a stupid and stubborn girl that I am. I did deserve this punishment but it did not make the prospect of another spanking any easier.

My well-spanked ass already throbbed red, hot, and swollen; I could not image how much worse it would be after Jake wielded a hairbrush on it. THWACK, "OWWWWWWW," I screamed as the hard plastic created a burning pain wherever it struck.

THWACK, THWACK, THWACK. Jake was merciless, no amount of pleading or crying lessened his punishment. My sobs were punctuated with each THWACK of the brush by a hoarse scream. Eventually I laid limp and crying over his lap and he laid down the brush. I felt Jake's hand again rub my back and begin to sooth me with his soft words. Jake's comfort felt right, my body relaxed and suddenly I realized I wanted more. I wanted Jake to hold me in his strong arms, I wanted to feel his body surround me and make me feel safe. I flipped over on his lap, sitting up and placing my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder breathing in his warm earthy scent as my tears soaked his shirt. Jake's joy at my surrender was tangible, and radiated from every pore. For the first time I did not jump off of his lap but stayed within Jake's embrace until my tears had dried and my sobs had subsided.

The rest of the night went the same as usual. The only difference was my self-acknowledgment of the extreme stubbornness that had led me to believe that I hated Jake. It felt so freeing to not fight my enjoyment of Jake's company. However, bad I feel about hurting Jake I know that the only reason he cares is because of the imprinting. He loved my mother in the past and I am merely second best. He could leave me again at any moment. As much as I don't want it to, this thought leaves me cold with fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Bike is Done Now What?

**Just one chapter today, I have found myself a little stuck about which way to get the story where I want it to go.**

**Thanks for all of you reading my story. Big thanks to those reviewing, putting my story on alert, and marking favorites. **

**I have written all of the warnings and disclaimers before so we will leave it at that.**

**Enjoy!!**

Jake's POV

My dad had given me the heavy wooden hairbrush the morning I had to use it. Dad invited me over for breakfast and knowing how much she means to me asked how things were progressing with Nessie. I began to tell him about the minor stunts that she had begun to pull after a week of punishments. "Sounds like that girl is testing you again Jake. It is only a matter of time before she takes it to another level and really misbehaves. You will have to nip that in the bud. Show her you still mean business. Here I have something for you," he said as he wheeled out of the kitchen.

Meeting him in the living room Dad pulled out the old hairbrush. Over my childhood I had gotten well acquainted with its smooth back as it dealt hot painful whacks to my mischievous butt. "Sounds like your going to need this son," he chuckled, "Ness needs boundaries, and to know that she can trust you. Taking her in hand will show her that you care enough about her to correct her mistakes."

I didn't think that I could stomach using that brush on anybody let alone on the person I love most in the world. It had never been used for brushing anything but naughty backsides in my house; I remembered it with loathing (and a little fear to be honest). I could not image anything that Nessie could do that would make me decide to spank her with that brush. Little did I know that at that moment my Ness was planning something that would make me eat my words in less the 24 hours.

When I saw her with that blowtorch every vital organ in my body seized. I was frozen in horror with images of the things that could happen to my baby. As she scurried away from me I saw that look of mingled triumph and dread written across her face. Dad was right, the little devil was challenging me, testing me. She needed a strong message, but I wasn't sure what to do. Do I give her a hard bare ass spanking or use the hairbrush over her underwear? I decided that baring her ass to me was just too harsh; I would have to use the hairbrush. Grimly I went to retrieve the dreaded instrument (all the time thinking, 'she is really going to hate me now'), leaving her to wait in the corner.

With each crack of the brush on her lightly covered flesh I felt sick at the pain I knew I was causing her. My heart cried with every shriek knowing that her eyes were going to burn me with hatred for doing this to her. I was stupid to think that this plan would ever make her mine. I had sealed my fate. I was going to be the pathetic wolf loving the girl that could not stand him. Although Bella did not choose to be my girlfriend, she at least still wanted to be my friend. When I actually fall in love with Ness I knew that she would not be so kind. I thought back to the time that I was in love with Bella. I had really thought that the only way I could be happy was if she was mine. Everything changed when my eyes made contact with another pair of rich chocolate eyes. My love for Bella was nothing compared to my love for Nessie. My pain at Bella's rejection had been real, but I knew that Nessie's total dismissal would destroy me completely.

However, that night something changed in Nessie. I am not sure if it was something I said, the loss of pants, or the hairbrush that set off the change but what ever it was I am thankful. When I began to rub Ness's back I felt the usual easing of her tense muscles. I waited for reality to hit her, trying to steel myself for her animosity. Instead when Nessie moved to get off my lap she launched herself back into my arms rather then across the room. Her arms circled my neck and I felt her hot tears as she sobbed. My arms encircled her and the sweet scent of peaches and fresh mowed grass filled my nostrils, as I held her in my arms I felt peace and contentment. The joy of my small victory filled my entire body. She allowed me to hold her while she sobbed. Finally she looked up at me her with her tear washed eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry Jake," her hands moved up and down my arms almost like she was comforting me.

Five days later, the bike was done. My fear of losing all contact with her fell away. Ness and I had silently established a friendship. While she still doesn't seem to trust me completely, as long as things stay light it feels as though she never left. Now Ness leaps into MY arms when I arrive, she talks to ME about the books she reads, she cooks mountains of food to eat with ME, she teases and laughs with ME, plays games with ME, watches movies/TV with ME, and she listens to ME. And don't think that she has transformed into a little angel, she still pouts when she doesn't get her way and bristles when I insist she follows rules, but stops when she realizes it won't work with me. Truthfully, I wouldn't have it any other way. But half of the time that she is sad or scared she still seeks comfort from her father, not from me. It's been two months and she still holds me at arms length, despite my efforts there is a wall around her heart, it is weakened but still standing in my way.

Nessie's POV

I have let Jacob Black back into my life. Sometimes I shake my head at the irony of the whole thing. I love Jake so much, he is my best friend, and it is so easy being his friend. However for the last two months I have been waiting for the shoe to fall and it looks like it is about to happen. Jake doesn't really want me, I was always a consolation prize and his love for the first women to break his heart is still obvious. I might be his best friend right now but soon I will just be in the way.

My mother is one of the nicest and most loving people that I know and I cannot blame Jake for loving her. There are only two reasons why Jake even 'loves' me. One is because I remind him of my mother, the woman he loves. The second is because he imprinted on me, I am just his troublesome obligation, the little girl that he has to love. Jake is the most amazing person that I have ever met, why would he want me? I cannot be a burden to him, and I will not be the one that he loves second best. How can I be happy knowing that he is comparing me to her, always wanting her? It is not fair to me, to her, or even to him. If I leave, go live with Rosalie (she is the only one that would help me get away from 'the mutt' as she calls him), then maybe he can move on. I am sure that Jake will let me go, he has done it before. This is all for the best and it is what will make Jake happy even if it hurts like hell.

**Okay, I am not sure how to go from here. I know that I want Nessie to have a cathartic moment in which she finally lets Jake in revealing all of the pain that she felt at his earlier 'rejection' but am unsure how to bring this about. So let me know what you think. Do you want to see Nessie attempt to run away, leading to another punishment (by Jake of course), which will finally get her to crack? Or a sweet and touching moment in which the dam breaks? Review and tell me what you want to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the last chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one out, it was tough to write. Thanks to those offering me advice, in the end I have decided that Jake has had to punish enough in this story and let him have a break. I like how this one turned out, I hope you like it too.**

**Don't own it – Stephanie does.**

Chapter 9 – The Truth Will Out

Nessie's POV

"Tell me," he commanded, "why did you run away? Tell me Renesmee, why?"

Ok I am getting ahead of myself here. Let me back up a little bit. I have always known that Jake had been in love with my mom before I was born. She chose Daddy and they had me, Jake saw me and imprinted, making him attach to me in a weird werewolf way. I always thought that Jake's love for my mother was in the past, but suddenly I realized that I was completely wrong.

Mom and I went to Jake's today, you see Daddy had to go out of town to run some errands. This meant that Mom could ride the bike with Jake without Dad finding out, at least until it was too late to stop it. I saw the way that he looked at her. How she held onto his waist as they raced around the dirt path. How they laughed together as I sat in the sidelines. You see I was not allowed to ride the bike, big boss man Jake said no. God it is sooo unfair, he just wanted to arrange it to be able to spend time alone with HER. The longer I sat there the worse I felt. At first I was angry at being left out, but then it became hurt and jealousy when I realized that he really does not want ME.

The worst part is the fact that it is my mother!!! I can't hate my mother, and yet I want to ripe the fucking hair out of her head. I want to scratch her eyes out and scream. I want to hurt them the way they hurt me. That is why when they walked over to me, smiling and laughing at the fun they were having, I saw red. "How can you treat Daddy like that?!?! He trusts you and you fucking plaster yourself all over the reeking mutt whose nothing but an arrogant asshole!! Does he have any idea what a whore you are?!"

Both Jake and Mom had plenty to say about my comments but before they could go into full, 'Renesmee is bad' mode I screamed, "I hate you both," and ran.

I ran fast, with tears running down my face. I have no idea how far I went, but suddenly blinded with tears, I tripped over a tree root and wrenched my ankle, falling to the ground. My ankle hurt, but not nearly as badly as my heart, it felt like it was breaking. I buried my head in my arms and cried. Rose would help me. I knew that I had to get to her. With a plan in place I got up, determined to get as far away from Jacob as possible.

However the familiar earthy smell mixed with patchouli began to get stronger, which told me that Jake was drawing near. He was coming after me!!! My heart rejoiced at the same time that my stomach clenched in anticipation of the consequences of my behavior, I knew what he is capable of. "Shit," I cried as I scrambled to find a place to hide.

By the time that the russet wolf came into view I was frantically climbing behind a large tree foolishly hoping that he wouldn't notice me. Peeking out of the tree I noticed Jake had phased and slipped his pants back on as he strode towards me. He had that look again, one I hadn't seen in a couple of months, frustrated and disappointed. I knew I would have only one opportunity to get past him, then with the time it would take him to de-robe and phase I could hopefully be far enough ahead to get away. "Renesmee Cullen come out here. We are going home," he called, as he walked towards my hiding spot I darted out from the other side.

I didn't get far before a large warm hand pulled me back around and I found myself slung over Jake's shoulder. My efforts to free myself by kicking, screaming, and hitting were met with one hard stinging smack to my bottom. Not wanting to encourage anymore of that I quieted down right away as he took us back towards home. Once we reached a clearing Jake said, "I will put you down if promise to stay put. You and I are going to have a talk."

"Whatever," I tried to sound nonchalant while inside my thoughts were racing, "just put me down," and I was gently placed on a rock.

"Alright young lady you have hurt a lot of people today," looking stern he commanded, "tell me why . . ."

I was so confused. I KNEW that Jake HAD to love me. That it was not real. I was sure that if I left that he would let me go again, even breath a sigh of relief at his release of obligation. But he came after me, he was going to bring me back, and now he wanted to know why. For one instant I allowed myself to trust his professions of love and concern, but then an all-consuming fear stilled the words in my throat.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen answer me. I want to know why." Shit back to reality here.

Despite not being in his pack, not even being a werewolf, I could not deny the authority that Jake wielded. He was the alpha, my alpha, I had to obey him. I couldn't look into his eyes, instead focusing on his chest and muttered, my voice a whisper, _"you don't want me, you want her . . . so I am freeing you."_

"What?" Jake's hand under my chin lifted my head up, his eyes insistent as they burned into mine.

I wanted to tell him everything. That I loved him so much, that I knew he didn't love me, not really. That I was sorry to be his unwanted burden. That I was sorry I wasn't who he wanted. That I knew I wasn't enough. I wanted to tell him that I ran away because I didn't want to run away. That I was jealous of my own mother. I wanted Jake to love ME. I wanted him to be with me forever, my best friend forever. But the words would not come. It was too scary to say the words, so instead I said, "I don't know."

Jake let out a frustrated growl, "Bullshit. Fucking tell me, tell me why."

Maybe I could trust him, maybe I was wrong about everything. Tears fell from my eyes, the fear forming a lump in my chest, suddenly I began to sob. Jake's arms pulled me into his warm chest, cradling my head with one hand while he rubbed my back with the other. My hands fisted his shirt, holding on for dear life. "Tell me," he ordered.

Suddenly it was too much. If I didn't get off his lap I was in danger of revealing everything. I pushed against Jake's chest trying to get away, but it was useless. His arms were like bands of steel trapping me against the solid wall of his chest. "Ness . . . Ness please tell me . . . please baby," Jake pleaded.

I looked up into his eyes. The hurt and regret I read in their inky depths diminished my resolve. "Cause I'm . . . cause you," my hands covered my face, "I want you to be happy."

"So you called your mother a whore and me an asshole and then ran away because you wanted ME to be happy? That makes perfect sense. How is that supposed to make me happy? Your leaving would destroy me. Nessie you know I can't be happy without you," he said.

Pain shot through my body with his false words, the walls began to crumble. "But you let me go . . . for four years," I cried with a sob, "You were my best friend and you let me go. I wasn't good enough so you let me go."

Now I was crying in earnest, tears streamed down my face as arms reached for me, pulling me in, offering me comfort. I resisted at first, but like always I could not refuse Jake's will. "Baby that was the biggest mistake of my life. Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life."

All I could see, hear, taste, and feel was the mind numbing pain. "I'm s s so rry Jake. I'm sorry. Don't let me g go. Ple e ese Jake please . . . don't let me go . . ."

"I won't let you go again, ever. I'm yours forever Ness. Forever and ever," he crooned over and over while holding me in the strong comfort of his arms.

Despite the pain I began to calm down and slowly the sobs subsided and the tears began to dry. I wanted to believe his words, so badly, but I feared to give him my trust. I could hear Jake's soft words, the moisture I felt in my hair a testimony to the tears that he must have been shedding. Surely I was mistaken. No way was Jake crying. I snuck a peak just in case.

Pain soaked eyes met mine. I could see the silvery path of tears that had ran down his face. "Nessie. Oh God Ness, **I AM** sorry. I never sh should have let yOu go. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought that I was doing what was bESt for you . . . the best for my pack, and the best . . . for my family. Even though it huRT so much . . . to let you go . . . to be away from you for so long, I thought that I was doing the right thing. Please believe me Ness," the speech broken by his sobs.

Compulsively I wanted to offer him comfort, to ease his pain and sorrow. I reached my hand up to Jake's face and brushed the tears from his eyes, then rested my hand along his jaw. His hand covered mine as the tears began to flow down both our faces. I pulled Jake into another hug as his arms encircled me, and we clung to each other.

It felt as though we had been sitting for hours when Jake asked, "Why did you call your mother a whore? What possessed you to do that Ness?"

There was no reason to lie anymore so I confessed. "I know you still love her. I know you would rather be with her then me that it is my resemblance to her that you like. I mean you have to love me, since you imprinted on me. I don't blame you, but I thought I would get out of your way and let you be happy. . ." It hurt, each word was like a dagger, but it was the truth after all.

At least that was what I had thought but now I just don't know . . .

Jake's POV

A part of me has known all along that Nessie didn't want to trust me because of our four-year separation, but I didn't want to believe it, yet another thing for me to feel guilty about. It is not the normal guilt that a man feels when he disappoints and hurts the people he loves. A werewolf **HAS** to ensure that their imprintee is happy, it is a necessity, an obsession. So when I realized how deeply I hurt her, how much I let her down, I felt a crushing despair.

Now she is saying that she thinks that I am still in love with Bella, that I prefer Bella to her, that my love for her isn't real!! What can I say to convince her otherwise? Not only does she not trust me, and given the circumstances I can't blame her, but also I have never been blessed with the charm and elegance of men like Edward. I am scared shitless that I am going to fuck this all up and wind up driving her away again. But shit, I have to do something!!!!

"Ness I don't love Bella. I mean I love her but I am NOT in love with her. I haven't felt that way about her in years, not since you were born. What I had felt for her was like a crush, what I feel for you is . . . well its different," ok that was a little awkward but I have a lot more to say.

"It is true that there are things I love about you that are just like your mom, your eyes, your kindness, the fact that you're a total smart ass. But there are thousands of things I love about you that are totally different from Bella, your dimples when you smile, your laugh, that you are silly, that you like sports, that you like to watch movies, your grace, I could go on for days about how wonderful and perfect you are. You do believe me right?" her face still shows skepticism.

"Well that is just the imprinting, if you had not imprinted on me then, then you would still love my mother and I would just be in the way," she explains, God she is stubborn.

"What do you know about imprinting Ness? What does it mean to imprint?" I press.

"That you became attached to that person, you have to be with them, you have to love them. It isn't real love, you have no choice," she looks at me with her big eyes filling with tears.

"That is one way of saying it. I guess you do have no choice, but some people would call it fate. I think that with all of the sacrifices that we wolves have to make that the universe made it up to us with imprinting. It creates a perfect companion for us, a soul mate, and the one person in the world that we need to be happy. (Probably the one person that would be able to put up with all of the shit to be honest.) I think that the reason I was so attached to Bella, was so I could find you."

She is not buying it. "But how do you know if it is real? Why would someone as wonderful as you love me? I am too much trouble, a freak, a spoiled brat."

Damn she is frustrating, "Renesmee Cullen I NEVER want to hear you say shit like that about yourself again, you got me?!?"

As she nods her head I can see the tears welling in her eyes. Maybe she needs tangible evidence. Emily and Sam, which would be a good example, but then maybe using their passionate, and very adult love to describe what I feel for my Ness would really be a bad idea. "Nessie we have to head back home. You can run back if you promise to stick with me, otherwise I will carry you all the way home over my shoulder. Which is it going to be?"

"I'll run thanks," she dryly remarks.

It takes us a half hour to get back to the rez, and we head directly for my house. I go into the woods to phase and pull my clothes back on and then grab Nessie's hand and lead her into my place. Everything I need to show her is in my room. Once in my room I let her hand go and begin to talk. "Renesmee have I ever told you about my mom?"

She shakes her head so I continue, "My mom loved her family, she wasn't perfect but she was my mother, and I loved her so much. When I was eleven years old a drunk driver ran into my parents car, he hit the passenger side, where my mother sat killing her instantly. My father was driving and the accident paralyzed him from the waist down. That was the end of my childhood. Rebecca, Rachel, and I had to grow fast in order to take care of dad and each other. I am not complaining, I love my dad, but it is not the same as having a mother around. Until I was seventeen that was the last time I had been truly happy. Then I met your mother," I know I am trending dangerous ground here.

"Being with your mother was the most frustrating and aggravating experience of my life. I couldn't ever get what I wanted and yet I kept coming back over and over and over again. I could not stay away from her, then at the height of my frustration, when I was trying to save your mother's life, I saw you, and everything changed. Loving your mother was so painful, but you, loving you has made me as content as I was when my mom was alive," I let the words sink in, "I have two pictures in my room, both remind me of times in which I was the happiest. One is my mother, it was taken at First Beach, and she loved going there. The other is a picture of your mother, you, and me, it was taken one week before you left for Scotland. That was the last time I felt alive and whole for four years, until you came back."

I think it is starting to work, Ness looks shocked. Next I pull out a sketchbook and place it in Nessie's hands. She begins to leaf through the pictures. I can see the tears in her eyes as she realized what she is looking at. They are all pictures of her (reading, smiling, laughing, running, etc.) "I have two other sketch books, they are all filled with pictures of you. You inspire me. You are the most beautiful, adorable, and precious thing in the world to me."

I go over to the dresser and begin to search through my ipod hitting play on the docking system. The sound of Ness reading "Huckleberry Finn" filled my room. "Your mother recorded you reading my favorite books and songs you sang and played and then loaded them onto this ipod. I listened to it every night, it was the only way I could fall asleep. Best sound in the world," I reach for her hands, pulling her in for a hug, she is sobbing now.

"Nessie YOU are the most important thing in my life. For four years it felt as though a part of me was missing. Nothing matters without you. See you are my whole world, my sun, my moon, you keep everything . . . you are vital. The one thing in my life that keeps me centered. It was torture watching the others with their imprints, watching them with the one person that knew them . . . and you were gone. I don't know what I can say to convince you that my feelings are real, but I want you to know that I had to go for four years without you and I . . . I can't do that again. Please don't ever leave me again, I need you. I need you," shit my voice has taken on this whiney quality. She is going to think that I am the biggest pussy in the world.

Nessie's POV

"Do YOU think that you would still love me even if you didn't imprint on me?" I ask in a quivering voice.

"Yes. I know that I would love you. I was made for you, to love you, to protect you. I am yours, completely yours, and you are mine," he quickly answers.

What Jacob said has affected me. I hate to see him hurt, which he appears to be at this point. I want to believe him, God I want to believe him. To believe that he really does love me, that he doesn't love my mother, that I really mean that much to him. I have to admit that I like the way that he looks at imprinting as fate, soul mates, and perfect companions. It all sounds so nice. I felt Jake's lips as they brushed a kiss on my forehead, on my cheek, to the other cheek. My eyes raise up to meet his, and find myself staring into his naked soul, looking at his hope and vulnerability, asking for me to let him in. Again my resolve is weakening I want to let him in, "You're my best friend Jake, I need you too, I love you," I launch myself back into his arms, "don't ever let me go, ok?"

We held each other again, this time basking in the joy of each other, when I remembered my earlier actions, which led to this resolution. "Jake are you going to punish me for running away and calling Mom a whore?"

After a moment Jake answers, "No. I would except I don't feel that it is my place. You weren't under my care, I'm not responsible for you at this point. It is really your parents choice, and I will be taking you back home to them in a little bit."

I do not want to think about how Dad would want to deal with me today. "So if you were watching me . . ."

"Yea, or if I was your guardian, or you were my wife, then I would be spanking your bare butt right now."

With his words I can feel tingling in my lower stomach and down between my thighs, "You would punish your wife? How, I mean your not going . . . Not really right?"

"Yes as head of the household I would punish my wife for misbehavior, anything that could hurt her or the marriage, and anytime that she acts like a child she will be spanked."

Ok, my guts clenched with apprehension, but when Jake said 'punish' and 'spank' the tingles and pleasant pressure begin to increase. I have never felt this before, what does it mean? As sorry as I feel for her, I also find myself daydreaming . . . Picturing myself as Jake's naughty wife, draped over his knee, my skirt up and panties pulled down, while his large hand connected with my tender skin, bringing with it the bright red color and the sweet stinging pain. Damn what is wrong with me!!!!!

**To those of you that wanted more punishment in this story I want you to know that plan on continuing Jake and Ness's story in a different fanfic. This story will take place after Ness reaches adulthood, when she is married to Jake. Obviously Ness is not going to be able to give up her bratty ways completely and her new husband is not prepared to put up with it. I am in the process of brainstorming some bad Nessie scenarios. **


End file.
